She Don't make me feel
by Mcshnee
Summary: COMPLETE! A three part drabble series. no spoilers. The Merry men drag Ranger to a bar, and he has an epiphany...
1. Default Chapter

_Hey! I was listening to the album 'Rooster' by the band, Rooster (they're real original with their album title huh?) and this is song ten. It's written POV Ranger, rated G, with no spoilers that I can see! Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!_

**She Don't Make Me Feel****©**

The boys have finally managed to drag me out to a bar. They've been trying for days. Apparently I'm being a moody SOB and they want me to get laid. We walked into the Dancing Flames club, Lester on my left, Tank on my right and Bobby a few steps behind: watching our backs.

As one we scanned the bar, not checking out the women, but noting fire escapes, balconies and French doors. Rule number one: be aware of your surroundings.

The bar was an expensive one: an exclusive one. But it was easy for us to get in; I'm a Manoso after all. Finally we inspected the dance floor, and yeah, the women. One of the women nearest us flashed me a seductress smile with eyes darkened with lust.

**_She's got a killer smile  
She's got devils eyes  
She lives wicked wild  
Wants me to take her home with me tonight_**

I met her eyes, she was a brunette; dark haired and blue eyed. An usual combination that I've come to really appreciate. I smiled slowly at her, and she started to walk towards me. She took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. 'Jeez,' I heard Lester mutter, 'he hasn't even been here for a minute.'

She ground her body up against me, and as she breathed into my ear, 'I'm Cordelia.' She even had a rich name. 'Carlos.' I said back – no way was I giving her my real name. She giggled vapidly, and said, 'Hey! We both have names beginning with C!' That's when I started to suspect that maybe she wasn't the brightest bulb in the box.

**_Struts with confidence  
Stood still turning heads  
Well hell yeah she looks so fine  
But there's nothing going on inside that mind_**

I danced with her for half an hour. I knew I could ask her to come to a hotel with me and she would. She's spent the last five minutes licking my ear. She wants me, she's beautiful and she's rich, but it's not enough.

**_There was a time in my life  
When that was all I desired  
When that was enough  
But now I want everything,  
Everything yeah_**

I could dance with her all night, and I know she wouldn't make me laugh, wouldn't surprise me. Wouldn't do anything out of the ordinary. I smiled at her, 'I'm just going to the restroom.' I said, 'here,' I handed her a fifty-dollar bill, 'get yourself a drink.' She might be rich, but only an idiot doesn't want more money. She sent me an appreciative glance full of fire, and strutted to the bar.

**_All heat sparks and fire  
It's just smoke to cloud your eyes  
In the morning when the fame is dead and gone  
You'll see something in this picture's all wrong  
_**_  
_I didn't doubt that if I had a car crash tomorrow then all these women, sending me hot glances and licking their lips as I walk past, would suddenly find me far less attractive. None of them knew me worth shit, but they still fainted as I sauntered by.

I walked into the men's empty restroom. I pulled my lock picking tools out of my boot and used them on the window. My dick thinks I should just walk back in, pick up Corina, Cordelia – whatever, and then walk back out with her. But my common sense, my head, my heart, tell me to get the hell out of here. She doesn't have what I need.

**_She should be my perfect ten  
And override my common sense  
But she ain't got no conversation  
So all I feel is this frustration_**

I climbed easily out of the window. No way was I going out through the front entrance, not only was Cordelia there, who I'm pretty sure doesn't take the answer 'no' very well, but also the boys are out there. I made my way to the VIP lot, I beeped open my car: the boys and I had ridden here together, but they would probably go home with a woman each. If not, they could get a taxi. I cranked over the engine and rolled out of the lot.

I thought about the woman I'd left in the bar, she just didn't make me feel alive.

**_She don't have what I need  
She don't know just how to please  
So she's got the money  
She don't make me feel like I'm alive  
I'm alive...Like I'm alive  
Like I'm alive_**

There was only one woman that made me feel alive, and it had scared me that night, to feel alive after so long. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. But now, after being with her, after living, I couldn't go back to my old ways.

Because now I knew how empty that was. How empty my life was. I worked, I breathed, I ate, I slept, but I didn't live.

Unconsciously I drove to her apartment. I looked up at her window, saw her silhouette – but she wasn't alone. I blew out a sigh and careened out of her lot. 'You're such a fuck up Manoso.' I told myself. 'You're too late.'

* * *

© _Song off the album Rooster, by Rooster! Don't kick my ass over the ending!_


	2. Angel's calling

_Following on from She Don't Make Me Feel, asa Die-hard BabeI just couldn't leave it like that.Rated G, no real spoilers, POV Morelli. Let me know what you think! _

Angel's Calling©

I parked my red Ducati near the trashcans and took a deep breath. I immediately regretted that - the trash didn't smell so good. I went into the foyer and then took the stairs up to her apartment. I climbed the stairs slowly; desperately trying to delay what I knew was going to happen next.

I knocked firmly on the door. I heard the clink and rattle of the chains as she slid the safety chain off. She was wearing tight jeans and a Ranger's sweater. Her hair was sexy and crazy, just like her.

She met my eyes for a long minute. 'So it's true.' She said softly, 'you're leaving.'

**_You and I, we were one,_**

**_And I swore I'd stay forever _**

**_But they say, all good things come to an end, _**

**_My friend._**

She stepped back and let me in, closing the door behind me. I turned to her, trying to find the words to explain.

'I got offered a post in DC. I'm going to take it.'

She nodded, and struggled with a smile, 'I heard you get to be a Fed?' She was trying to be chirpy, upbeat. Steph doesn't do chirpy, Val does.

'Yeah.' I said. 'I hope they don't try to force me to wear a suit, I look-'

'-like a casino boss.' She said, finishing my sentence for me.

'Yeah.' We know each other so well. 'Steph…Cupcake –' I sighed, 'we can't carry on like this. I love you - you know I do. But I can't deal with your lifestyle. Wondering if it's your car that's exploded, your body that they've found. I can't do it.'

'My lifestyle doesn't lend itself to relationships.' She said, her voice sardonic.

**_Now it's time to move on _**

**_But don't think that this is easy_**

**_Cos its hard to be leaving you behind_**

**_But you'll be fine._**

I know my Cupcake will be ok without me, I've made sure of it; the boys will watch out for her, like I always have. And she has _him_ looking over her…even when I wish he wouldn't.

'I'll still call you once in a while, check you're ok.'

She nodded, and she turned from me, lest I see the tears pooling in her beautiful blue eyes.

'When are you going?' she asked, voice steady.

**_Oh, so if you believe, say a prayer for me,_**

**_I won't be here tomorrow, _**

**_Somewhere I gotta be. _**

**_The things you want to say - save it for another day,_**

**_Cos I can hear the Angel's calling, _**

**_Angel's calling for me._**

'Tomorrow.' I said.

She made a small noise in her throat and stepped in front of her window, but I doubt she could even see the lot with her tear-blinded eyes.

'I didn't want to leave you.' I whispered from behind her, 'didn't want to end it like this. I didn't want to end it at all.'

**_Does it help if I say _**

**_That I'm really truly sorry? _**

**_And that I never meant _**

**_For it to end, this way._**

'I'll always be here for you Steph. It doesn't matter where I am, how far away, I'll always be here.'

'I know Joe. I know.'

**_There's a place in your heart _**

**_Where you know you'll always find me_**

**_And I'll be with you wherever you are, near or far_**

I wrapped my arms around her and she turned around, burying her head in my chest. To all the world it would look as if we were in a lover's embrace, not a friend's farewell.

The cop in me noted that her window was open, and I heard a car speed out of her lot, wheels spinning on the wet asphalt.

**_Oh, so if you believe, say a prayer for me,_**

**_I won't be here tomorrow, _**

**_Somewhere I gotta be. _**

**_The things you want to say - save it for another day,_**

**_Cos I can hear the Angel's calling, _**

**_Angel's calling for me._**

Eventually she pulled away, 'you should go Joe, you need to get ready - to pack.'

I nodded and stepped away from her, my heart aching.

She walked me to the door. 'Take care Cupcake.' I said. I kissed her on the forehead and walked through her doorway, not looking back. I heard the door close; I pressed my hand against it, as if I could feel her warmth through the door.

I heard her sob softly, and I knew she was sitting on the floor, her back against the door, crying.

I wanted to rip the door open, pull her into my arms and comfort her. But it wasn't my place anymore. So I stayed on the other side of the door and listened to her cry herself to sleep.

**_You and I, we were one,_**

**_And I swore I'd stay forever _**

**_But they say, all good things _**

**_Come to an end._**

* * *

© The song is called 'Angel's calling' by Rooster, off the album Rooster. 


	3. Come get some

_Hey all, just thought I'd finish this. Lyrics from Rooster Album, Rooster, song 'Come Get Some' So I don't own the lyrics, nor do I own JEs characters. Let me know what you think._

Come Get Some

It had been two days since I'd seen her in his arms. Naturally I'd gone back to my flat in Heywood and sunk down an easy beer or two, but that was it, still had to be in control. But during those beers I did some thinking. It's no wonder she's in his arms, that's exactly where I push her to be, but I see the way she looks at me, she ain't never looked at him like that.

_Baby it don't matter,  
Anyone can see the signs,  
I caught you looking over,  
With just a little bit of a smile,  
You tell him that you love him,  
While I'm running through your mind,  
'Cos I know that you know,  
Your cover will blow,  
It's only a matter of time,_

I was thinking about it, thinking about my strategy to get her in MY arms. But the truth of the matter is, for all my bullshit about being an opportunist; I don't want her in my arms because I deceived her into them, but because she wants to be there. I thought after all this time she would be, her and Morelli's relationship had been on its last legs almost since the get go, why couldn't they just let it go? When she's with me, she shines - she deserves to shine.

_It's not my style,  
To try and cheat and lie,  
Why do you sanctify,  
Something that already died?  
I've got something that'll bring you alive,_

So now, here I was, two days later, striding up to her flat, ready to tell her, to ask her, to stop the mess with Morelli, to give us a chance.

_Are you gonna shout it from the rooftops honey?_  
_Tell me I'm the only one,  
Kick him to the curb baby don't stop running,  
Tell me are you gonna come get some,  
Did you ever ask yourself the question,  
Where the hell did I go wrong?  
'Cos you know when it's through I'll be waiting for you,  
So tell me how you're gonna come come get some?_

I knocked on her door, and she answered it before I decided judicial use of lockpicks was needed. She was in a baggy T and jeans, and her hair looked like she'd just woken from a nap – probably she had. She smiled at me and let me in, I stepped closer to her, purposefully invading her personal space, watching those blue eyes widen.

I know she had tried to convince herself that Morelli was the right one for her, now it was my time to convince her that I was. She consumes me, and its time she knew it.

_All those words you're wasting,  
Trying to tell yourself you need more time,  
What's the point in fakin'  
when you know you'll never make it right,  
you say your head is blurry,  
but I can't get you out of mine,  
I don't mean to cause pressure,  
But I just can't let you go on while you're living this lie,_

I don't know exactly what she saw in my eyes, but she stepped back, not in apprehension, but almost in anticipation, she loves being my prey.

I didn't need words this time, but I thought I should use them anyway. 'I love you.'

She blinked and paused, waiting. Waiting for me to qualify it. When no qualification was forthcoming her eyes widened in shock and her breathing sped up. Shine for me.

_It's not my style,  
To try and cheat and lie,  
Why do you sanctify,  
Something that already died?  
I've got something that'll bring you alive,_

'Yes?' I asked, stepping closer, inhaling her scent. She knew I wasn't talking about sex.

'Yes.' She nodded, suddenly decisive: her moods as swiftly changing as her cars. Then she launched herself at me, ah lioness, no prey here.

_Are you gonna shout it from the rooftops honey?  
Tell me I'm the only one,  
Kick him to the curb baby don't stop running,  
Tell me are you gonna come get some,  
Did you ever ask yourself the question,  
Where the hell did I go wrong?  
'Cos you know when it's through I'll be waiting for you,  
So tell me how you're gonna come come get some?_

The next weekend we had dinner at her parents, and as far as the Burg was concerned we were as good as engaged. Finally, I got the girl.

_A/N I felt like completing this little drabble series, hope you liked it, so no complaining that I didn't finish it :D_


End file.
